Alma, La muñeca misteriosa
by imbinder
Summary: Esta es la continuación del cortometraje animado "Alma" de Pixar. Narra la historia de una niña (Ana) que compra la muñeca que atrapó a Alma, y lo que sucede en las noches en su casa una vez que llega con su muñeca nueva.


**Alma, la muñeca misteriosa**

20 de octubre, las calles de York se encuentran nevadas y congeladas por la nieve que cae. Alma, una niña de 7 años pasea por el pueblo y se detiene a escribir su nombre en un pizarrón gigante. Sigue caminando y tarareando hasta que se encuentra frente a una vitrina y algo le parece extraño, se detiene por unos segundos a mirar y se da cuenta que al otro lado del vidrio hay una muñeca, pero no es una muñeca cualquiera sino que una muy parecida a ella. Lleva su misma ropa, mismo peinado, mismo color de pelo y ojos. Mira nuevamente extrañada e intenta alcanzarla, pero se da cuenta que la vitrina se lo impide, por lo que decide entrar a la tienda.

Desgraciadamente, Alma no puede ingresar, ya que todo se encuentra cerrado. Frustrada sigue su camino hasta que misteriosamente se abre la puerta. La niña no duda más de unos segundas y entra a la tienda.

Observa con atención todos los juguetes que hay a su alrededor, se queda un momento mirando a la muñeca que se parecía a ella e intrigada por su imagen intenta jugar con ella. Al instante en que le tiende su mano para tocarla, la muñeca la mira directo a sus ojos y la capta con sus poderes mágicos, dejando a la niña atrapada dentro del cuerpo de esta.

Al día siguiente, una niña llamada Ana, de aproximadamente 8 años se detiene ante la vitrina y le pide a su madre que entren a la tienda. Ingresan y su mamá le dice que puede elegir cualquier juguete, que ella se lo comprará con gusto. La niña observa con atención y de pronto queda hipnotizada ante la muñeca que había atrapado a Alma, le sorprendió tanto que le pidió a su madre de inmediato que se la comprara, esta aceptó y se fueron las tres de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar a casa, Ana comienza a jugar con su muñeca nueva y decide hacerle un espacio entre sus demás juguetes y muñecos, en un estante frente a su cama. Todo parecía normal, hasta que la niña se va a dormir, pasados unos segundos siente voces muy extrañas en su cuarto, como si la respiración de una persona estuviese muy cerca de ella. Pensó que era su hermano pequeño pidiéndole que jugarán a las escondidas, pero cuando se levanta a ver donde estaba se da cuenta que este dormía profundamente.

La niña decide volver a su habitación. Se recuesta en su cama y las voces extrañas vuelven aparecer, un poco asustada decide taparse entera con el cubrecama. Parecía que las voces y la respiración ya no estaban, asi es que poco a poco se destapa y una vez que lo hace salta sorprendida, ya que al lado de ella se encontraba su muñeca nueva, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La niña la mira de vuelta y la muñeca le dice: "Ana, debes sacarme de aquí". Ana no entiende a que se refiere, ya que fue ella quien se movió de lugar. La sostiene, vuelve a dejarla en el estante y se vuelve a dormir algo preocupada pero intentando convencerse de que todo lo que pasó era fruto de su imaginación. Al día siguiente, cuando la madre de Ana entra a su cuarto para despertarla, se da cuenta de que algo extraño había en su hija. La despierta y Ana la mira con cara de desorientación. Ella se sentía distinta, no era la misma que antes. A pesar de esto, decide levantarse para ir al colegio. En la escuela siguió pensando sobre lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no se lo contó a nadie porque temía que la trataran como loca.

Al volver Ana a su casa, siente algo extraño al cruzar la puerta. Un viento frío recorrió su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos. Se dirige inmediatamente a su habitación a dejar su mochila y al entrar mira inmediatamente al estante donde se encontraba su muñeca nueva, y se da cuenta de que ella sigue ahí, en el mismo lugar en que la dejó la noche anterior. Pero hoy día la muñeca tiene algo distinto. Ana no logra recordar si cambió el color de sus ojos o el peinado que llevaba. Pero definitivamente algo distinto había en ella. Algo asustada Ana decide mantener esto en secreto y continúa jugando toda la tarde con su muñeca nueva.

Al llegar la hora de dormirse, Ana recuerda lo ocurrido la noche anterior y algo atemorizada le pide a su padre que le cuente una linda historia para quedarse dormida. Al finalizar la historia, la niña aún no se dormía ya que no lograba sacarse de la mente lo extraña que era su muñeca nueva. Motivada por descubrir qué era lo que había comprado el día anterior, Ana decide levantarse y llevar su muñeca a la cama para explorarla desde más cerca. Así, la niña la mete a la cama y se cubre junto con la muñeca con el cubrecamas, para que sus padres no la vieran con la muñeca en la cama. En el instante en que ambas se cubren completamente, la muñeca comienza a susurrar nuevamente "¡Ana, debes sacarme de aquí!". Pero la niña no comprende a lo que se refiere por lo que le responde "¿Quién eres? ¿Y de dónde quieres que te saque?" Ante esta respuesta la muñeca enfureció porque Ana no comprendía y comenzó a rasguñarle la cara con sus manos, pero la niña alcanzó a lanzar a la muñeca lejos de su cama antes de que le hiciera mayor daño.

Por el fuerte estruendo que produjo el golpe de la muñeca contra el suelo, los padres de Ana se levantaron asustados y fueron inmediatamente a la pieza de la niña, pero la puerta se encontraba bloqueada por lo que no podían entrar. Al interior se escuchaban gritos desesperados de Ana, pero por más que los padres intentaban abrir la puerta ellos no lo lograban.

La niña desesperada intentaba librarse de la muñeca, pero esta la agarraba con tanta fuerza que le era imposible, gritaba y gritaba sin parar, los padres de Ana derribaron la puerta y una vez que lo hicieron se encontraron con su hija adentro de la cama durmiendo. Parecía que todo había sido un sueño, pero los padres no entendían la tranquilidad del cuarto luego de haber escuchado tales gritos por el otro lado de la puerta. Decidieron comprobar que su hija se encontraba bien, por lo que se acercaron a su cama. Prendieron la luz y la destaparon con cuidado, al instante quedaron aterrorizados ante la mirada de su hija, parecía como si sus ojos estuvieran negros y su cara se encontraba rasguñada completa.

La reacción de la madre de Ana fue abrazarla, pero una vez que lo hace la habitación se vuelve oscura, se apagan las luces, la puerta se cierra y la niña comienza hablar, con un tono extraño, parecía como si no fuese su voz. La mamá la mira horrorizada y escucha a su hija decir: "De ahora en adelante seré yo quien pone las reglas de la casa"…


End file.
